


GUESS WHO'S BACK

by ThatPersonWhoWrites



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPersonWhoWrites/pseuds/ThatPersonWhoWrites
Summary: Author' Note: I AM COMING BACK





	GUESS WHO'S BACK

Hey! This is just a small thing from me saying I AM COMING BACK!!! 

Not that anyone cares or anything hahahahahhhhgjshvbxb

I doubt that I will continue my last fic (the Sans x reader), but I have several other fandoms that I will be writing fics about (like AOT, etc hehe). I guess if I have motivation to continue my last fic, then so be it, I will, but it seems seriously unlikely right now (I'm sooooo sorry ahhh)

Anywaaay that is alllllll

So yeah! Expect to see fics coming up! Just wait until you see the character I'm writing a draft of now heheheheheh

Yeah I'll go now bye.

~Love ya


End file.
